Adventure Time Fan-Fic
by AseriaOokami
Summary: This is made after Finn and FP's break up so yeah lol. Lavain is mine though! Same with the idea of the molten lava people!


Adventure Time fan-fic: Chapter one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time, the show is owned by** **Pendleton Ward who created it for Cartoon Network. Also this has some of my ocs in it so just to warn ya if ya don't like the pairing.**

Talking: "..."

Thinking: '...'

_My name is Lavain Rock, I am a rock monster hailed from my home inside a volcano, and this is my tale._

"Lava Rock, I hear by pass judgement, Exile!" The queen of Volcanica shouted as her people gasped, including the smaller female rock monster whose stubby form started to cry molten lava.  
Lava rock was a young rock monster who had played a harmless prank on the queen's daughter as they were escorted out by the royal guard. "You can't be serious Queen Molten!" The mother of the rock monster shouted as the queen growled.  
"SILENCE! Now off with him!" The queen stated with her curvy rock figure. Yet the daughter watched with a snicker, she was the kid's best friend, yet she had stabbed him in the back, breaking the young boy's heart.

Soon Lavain wandered away from his homeland, but paid his respects to his father, Volcanic, the hero of the kingdom who had died protecting it from a vicious water beast. "This is goodbye papa..." He stated with a sniffle, before tossing in an offering rock into the sea of lava.  
Lavain was heart broken, his best friend Princess Molten had betrayed him, his first crush had sent him into exile, but for what? A harmless prank? He scoffed a bit and headed for the only place he could go, and that was to wander all over and around the land of Ooo.  
Years passed as he matured and became stronger, his stubby figure had turned into a bulky rock with it's core burning as bright as a never ending flame, he looked much like his dad even for his young age. "Whoa..." He blinked his glowing red eyes to see a beautiful maiden of orange flames, instantly he forgot his crush and found a new one, which turned out to be the young girl he met a long time ago. "Flame Princess..." The name rolled off his tongue like a sweet melody, he gulped and walked over to the girl, only to find her with a young boy. "Aw man..." He sighed yet couldn't help but see her leave with a sad look on her face.  
"I'm sorry Finn, this is goodbye." Flame Princess stated as the young boy looked down, yet the yellow dog beside him sighed.  
"You blew it man." He stated as Finn sighed nodding.  
"Yeah I did Jake, big time." The boy stated scratching his head.

Lavain blinked yet followed Flame Princess, only to stop as the young orange maiden sat down sighing, cautiously he walked over and sat down beside her. "Need a friend?" He asked offering her a small flame as a token of friendship.  
The girl looked at him, yet raised an eyebrow confused. "I wish to be alone right now..." She growled her flames ready to burn anything, yet when it touched him; her eyes widen seeing it didn't burn his rocky skin.  
"Fire your beautiful flames all you want at me if it'll help." Lavain stated with the corner of his rocky lips raising up in a cute smile.  
"You're like me..." Flame Princess touched his rocky arm. "A fire elemental." She breathed as he nodded.  
"A mix of rock and fire ma'am." He smiled a bit more, loving how her flames felt. "My name is Lavain Rock, and it's a pleasure to be in your presence miss Flame Princess." He stated with a slight chuckle.  
Flame Princess smiled slightly at him, yet blinked feeling his rocking hand ruffle some of her flame hair. "Um..." She blinked confused, but tossed some flames at him playfully.  
Lavain only laughed. "You wanna play with fire with me?" He asked a bit shyly. He knew she was royalty, yet also his feelings heated his core up showing more orange than red in his molten rock body.  
Flame Princess couldn't help but blush a bit. "Ok." She replied as the two started to toss fire balls at each other, making it a equivalent to a snow ball fight.  
Lavain loved the way she giggled as they played around, he fell back burning a small patch of grass as he laughed. "Good one!" He grinned as FP helped him up. "Seems you've cheered up m'lady." He teased before making her yelp at his sudden hug. "Glad to see that." He smiled warmly.  
Flame Princess blushed again, making her flames go haywire, yet it didn't seem to bug Lavain, strangely she felt more connected to him than with Finn, as if she met him before. "I uh have to go." She stuttered but was surprised at Lavain's gentle grasp.  
"Allow me to escort you." He bowed before showing his rock sword. "I'll protect you from anything that dares try to harm ya." Lavain puffed up his chest in an attempt to sound manly, which failed as FP laughed.  
Along with a giant bun named Cinnamon Bun who used to work for Princess Bubblegum, Lavain smiled walking with FP as they reached the Flame Kingdom, yet on the way, a group of water beasts attacked. "I got dem!" Cinnamon stated as he fought against the monsters, yet Lavain saw a blast of water heading FP's way and blocked it, causing his rock body to steam as he winced.  
"Lavain!" FP cried as the molten rock man in front of her continued to fight beside her friend Cinnamon Bun, both protecting her from the lizard like water beasts

After awhile the beasts fled with screeches and steam as Lavain panted a bit. "Phew... Stupid jerks..." He grumbled as the soggy bun beside him agreed.  
"Thank you." FP stated yet helped her two warriors dry off as Lavain smirked with his flames glowing once again brightly, while Cinnamon Bun became his squishy self.  
"Thank you." The brown bun smiled as Lavain did the same.  
"Yeah thanks." He grinned but it soon faded as he sighed. "Let's get you home before anymore of those creeps show up."  
"Yeah..." Cinnamon added as the trio headed to the Flame Kingdom, which FP had overthrown it's king, and her annoying dad.


End file.
